Some Things Never Change
by PalindromeIsntOne
Summary: After a touch of 'adult' playtime Ike and Marth take a moment to remember how all the Smashers played when they were all back in kindergarten, still young and innocent. Kirby somewhat upgraded from just biting people. Samus just learned not to use her teeth. Set in a sort of continuous school AU. Established IkexMarth.


_Dedicated to Bailerr and Theadore. I never forgot._

* * *

Marth giggled as Ike's index finger circled his belly button, leaving a trail of chocolate sauce in its wake. Ike grinned up at him, and then lowered his mouth to the freshly decorated area and cleaned it with his tongue. They were making the most of their free time, lying together on Marth's bed in their shared bedroom at Smash Manor.

"Ike," Marth managed in between giggles, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

"Play?" Ike questioned with one eyebrow raised. "I thought that _I_ was the only one taking this _seriously_."

"I can't help it," Marth giggled as Ike reapplied his tongue to the chocolate-covered area, "It tickles."

Ike rolled his eyes and accepted the humorous mood killer in gracious defeat. He shifted himself further up the bed and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend affectionately.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up at all."

Marth smiled. "You tell me. You've known me since we were kids, after all."

Ike blinked. "Wow. I really have."

Marth let out a happy sigh. "Hmm?"

"I've known you since…since we were in kindergarten together."

Marth looked at him curiously. "Do you remember what any of us Smashers were like back then?"

Ike frowned in thought; a look Marth had always adored. "Not really," he confessed.

Marth raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Really? Not even a little bit? I can remember the general scene."

"Well…maybe," Ike conceded uncertainly.

Marth smiled with the nostalgia of it. "Just picture it," he said. "Us, barely the height of your knee."

o

_The room was buzzing with noise. There were complaints of someone taking all the crayons, requests to pass this doll or that teacup, a happy exclamation as one of them got their turn in the sandpit. In one corner three young girls dressed as princesses were twirling in their dresses and fiddling with their hair. Their names were Peach, Daisy and Zelda, and helping them play house was Pit, fetching them what they asked in exchange for the girls' attention and a place at their little pink plastic table. Also playing dress up not so far away was a quiet boy known as Meta Knight, fascinated with toy masks and hiding himself under a small purple blanket. He didn't make much noise unless anyone tried to take those items from him. An energetic, chubbier boy waddled past him, hands full of lollipops he'd seized from the toppled treat jar – Kirby. When teachers offered him sweets as a reward he often bit their hands as he took the sweets from them using his mouth, despite their frequent request that he take them with his hand._

_ Some of the boys were quite creative – Roy enjoyed playing with Lego, Marth liked finger painting, and smart-for-his-age Link was trying to draw crayon lines through basic mazes. Ike, at that moment, was currently trying to wrestle one of the lollipops from Kirby. Pit was easily distracted by a bird outside the window and as he went over to it he passed Samus, who was enjoying being bounced on an assistant's knee whilst they read to her. She preferred to be fussed over in that way than to play with the others. She clutched a toy robot in one hand._

_ Ike, having successfully taken a lolly from Kirby, accidentally tripped and got it stuck in Marth's hair, and Marth cried as Ike tugged at it until the teacher managed to cut it free using safety scissors. Peach attempted to 'kiss it better' as she had seen her mother do and Zelda took her toy wand whilst she was preoccupied. Kirby tried to eat one of Meta Knight's masks and Meta Knight screamed loudly and hit him. The scream made Marth jump and cry and then Ike accidentally fell on him again which seemed to surprise him back into silence and Pit watched them both wide-eyed until his parents arrived moments later to pick him up._

o

"Samus always did prefer adult attention," Marth mused, and Ike smirked.

"And you always did like finger painting," he added, thinking of the earlier chocolate sauce.

"Though you were more interested in eating," Marth smiled, "but not as much as Kirby."

"And Pit always did like to play house," Ike finished.

Just then their door burst open and their friend himself came stumbling in with a large brown paper bag.

"Hey, I heard you two had been holed up in here for a while so I brought some food over just in case y–" Pit cut himself off as he saw Ike and Marth on the bed, with assorted sauces on the floor nearby. His eyes widened as he stared at them both. And then he coughed and raised one eyebrow, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Just in case you wanted something to go with the sauces," he amended slowly, a tease in his tone.

Marth blushed back. Ike just smiled. Pit lowered the bag to the ground and made a silent exit.

"Well that was very grown up of him," Ike commented.

Marth blushed even further. Ike sent a mischievous look between Marth and the bag of food now sitting by the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

_A/N: Written for the prompt: tell of Marth and Ike's kindergarten experience. Apologies this is so short, I really couldn't think of much. Not enough motivation – they're more fun as adults, haha. I wrote this more to show that I'm still, you know…around. I know I haven't written here in a while, and anyone who cares has my apologies. I cannot say when Condensation will update, but know that even though it has been so long since I've written for it, that doesn't have to mean it's abandoned._


End file.
